


A Winchester Year's Eve

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splitsthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splitsthesky/gifts).



> This sort of came out of nowhere, but I thought this one up last night. I apparently can't even do a true drabble! And it's stupid silly. So.... whatever. splits_thesky, THIS IS YOUR FAULT. Or, Ted's rather....

Sam scrunched his tall frame into the back seat of the Impala and shut the door. He opened his laptop and woke it up from its slumber. He checked the time. 

11:56. December 31st. 

Nice. Of all times to get into a fight with his brother. Dean was certain to get all the kisses from the girls in the bar now. Sam could hear the voices coming from behind the creaky wooden saloon door. Dean, drunk as usual, was the loudest.

Sam pouted to himself. He didn't need Dean tonight. Besides, there was researching to do. He opened up Firefox and starting typing.

`SERVER NOT FOUND. Firefox can't find the server at www.zombieporn.xxx.`

Damnit. 

Sam angrily shoved the laptop into the front seat. "Happy New Year, Dean" he mumbled to himself and curled into the smallest ball possible to get some sleep. 

A few yards away his brother led the bar crowd in a verse or two of "Auld Sang Lyne". 

Sam took a peek at the dashboard. 

12:01. 

Figures.


End file.
